My Crazy Lovable Somewhat MessedUp Family
by But I Have Promises To Keep
Summary: Can Molly learn to love her new 'Mother? Third in the series of 'Dont Say Goodbye' and 'Never Give Up Hope'.
1. Chapter 1

**My Crazy Lovable Somewhat Messed-Up Family**

**This is the third in the series of my other two fanfictions 'Don't Say Goodbye' and 'Never Give Up Hope'. I suggest you read them (not advertising) because I'm to lazy to sum it up like I did in the last one because WAY to much happens. Also, to 'A bit of a nerd' your comment of 'write a freaking threequel man!' was surprisingly motivating.**

Natara sighed as she spoke to Amy in the crime lab. She had come to work alone that morning, Mal had stayed home with Molly. She was just getting settled in. At first Natara had been exited to talk to Amy, Mal had proposed to her last night. It wasn't really anything special, they were sitting together and watching a movie on the couch. He had wordlessly slipped the ring on her finger, she had gasped and said yes. She had other things to tell Amy though. She started from the beginning.  
>"Yesterday we moved in out new apartment. A bigger one so we have room for Molly" she explained "thanks to my mom, she loaned us some money since we had to pay for the first six months in advance".<br>"No offense, but from what I've heard from her that doesn't sound like her" said Amy.  
>"Yeah well, she dotes on Molly, even though she hasn't even met her yet. Plus she obviously had a heads up about my engagement from Mal, and I swear she's been planning my wedding since I was five. She also approves of Mal ever since he practically saved my families Christmas last year".<br>Amy looked confused "engagement…?" she said. Natara hadn't realized she'd been getting ahead of herself and held up her hand for Amy to see. Amy let out a high pitched girlish squeak and Natara couldn't help but smile. She suddenly went silent "I don't see the problem here through".  
>"The problem is that Molly hates me" confessed Natara.<br>Amy looked taken back "She's only been with you since yesterday. How do you know that?".  
>Natara sighed, now going back to the very beginning. "She was transferred a few days ago to a closer hospital. Mal was so happy, like I've never seen him before. He said he was just glad she was alive, we found out the other day the bullet just grazed her heart. An inch lower and she'd have died instantly. Anyways, she ran to hug Mal, but gave me this look."<br>Amy smiled "understandable. She doesn't know you, but she loves Mal".  
>Natara continued "not just that. Last night she got scared, a nightmare or something. Not surprising. I went back to talk to her, but she wouldn't even look at me. Then Mal came in and she was perfectly fine".<br>Amy was still smiling "Do I detect a little jealously?".  
>"Yes, you do." Natara paused for a moment "She already calls Mal 'dad'."<br>Amy replied "Because it's so much easier to replace a father she still resents. She had a mother who she knew loved her, she's not ready to let go of her yet."  
>"I hope your right, because the alternative is that I just adopted a kid who hates me".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mal walked in his new apartment, carrying a pail of paint that was Molly's preferred color: dark blue. Molly came in behind him, holding a bag of paintbrushes and showing clear excitement at the aspect if painting her room. Mal smiled and together they walked in Molly's room, where plastic was already over the carpet. Making sure Molly had some of the cheaper clothes they had bought her on, he opened the paint an and poured it into the tin. Molly grabbed a brush and excitedly started painting the sides, Mal smiled and started getting the spots she couldn't reach. They got a large portion of the wall done, and after a while Mal took Molly's paintbrush from her hand so they could take a break. She followed him into the living room, where he poured his adopted daughter a glass of water, which she took gratefully. "There was a reason my father had me in the back of the truck instead of the front" she said. She had been saying things like that to Mal ever since as had come home. Mal knew she had accepted that he had loved her, but wasn't ready to forgive him. He couldn't blame her since it still hurt to laugh. He always knew when she was talking about Maxwell or him, by the fact she referred to Maxwell as 'father' and him as 'dad'. "He was afraid to have me in the front seat because I was to short" she continued. "Can we start painting again…dad?" she said. He smiled. He knew she liked calling him dad, but was still getting accustom to it. "Yeah, let's see if we can get it done before your mom gets home." Molly looked at him oddly when he said this.


	3. Chapter 3

Natara, after bidding goodbye to Amy, walked out of the crime lab. She was surprised about the numerous 'congratulations' from people she didn't even talk to, and figured Mal must have a big mouth. She got in her car, driving home. She could see several packages in the back of the car, for a moment forgetting what they were. Then she remembered they had gotten a few last-minute things for Molly for Christmas. She wished it would snow, for both her and admittedly herself. It had snowed in D.C. and she loved it. How even though it was cold it always seemed warmer when the little flakes were falling from the sky. It had snowed her first Christmas in D.C. and she had loved it. As a little girl it had made her Christams magical, and it was exactly what Molly needed. She hoped the holidays would help Molly warm up to her, as she would also be meeting her 'grandparents' on Christams to. Her own mother had made the whole family get together again for Christmas, so everyone could meet Molly and better get to know Mal. As she pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building she smiled as she remembered what her family had said about her engagement when she called them. Her own mother tried to act surprised but fail miserably as she already knew. Her father had hadn't been available to talk. Neha had been ecstatic. She grabbed Molly's presents out of the car, where they had remained hidden so they didn't get lost while they were moved into the new apartment, as the next day was Christmas eve. She treaded up the steps and entered quietly, as to not call attention to the fact she had all of Molly's presents in her hands as she placed them in the top kitchen cabinet. He heard her tiny squeal of laughter and saw her walk out with Mal behind her, and couldn't suppress a laugh when she saw Molly had finger painted a flower on his cheek, most likely without with his consent. He looked at her questioningly as she tried to hide her laugh from him, and must have seen where she was looking before she reached up to his cheek. When his hand pulled away blue, he chased after Molly saying "Don't you know what happens to people who paint on their dad's without them knowing?" he caught her and she screamed with joy, and Mal scooped her up into his arms as she laughed. Natara couldn't help but simply sit back and laugh at the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

In Natara's opinion, so far Christmas couldn't be going better. Her father it seemed was more like Mal than she though, his usual stern and harsh demeanor melted in front of Molly. Natara had forgotten, on the few occasions when he was around when she was a child she could remember the same reaction with Neha. As for Neha, who would have guessed how good she was with kids? She was sitting with her, teaching her Miss Mary Mac, much to Molly's amusement. Natara's father was watching with a softened expression, something Natara hadn't seen in a long time. As a result, Natara's mother was happier too. The conversion hadn't even neared Natara's career choice or Neha's lack of it. Actually seeing Molly hadn't lessened the joy her mother showed at having another little girl in her life. Afterwards they all piled into the car, Mal simply happy he didn't have to stick up for Natara this year. Molly was happily playing with a doll Natara's mother had given her. As they got upstairs, Molly attentively watching one of the many Christmas specials as Mal and Natara sat together on the couch. After the show Molly was watching was over, Mal insisted she go to bed. Molly groaned and said "G'night dad". She looked briefly at Natara, as if unsure who she was. "G'night ".  
>Natara gave her a sad smile and said kindly and somewhat hopefully "It's okay if you want to call me mom".<br>Molly's eyes sharpened, making her look like the much older Molly she had been before she had come tho live with them, all traces of the little girl from moments ago gone. "But I don't want to" she said bitterly. Without another word she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth, leaving Mal and Natara to both be shocked by her harsh words.


	5. Chapter 5

Natara told Amy what had happened the next morning at work, Mal with her. Natara could tell he was genuinely concerned for both Molly and her, he had known how much it must have stung to be rejected by a child you took in. Molly was staying at the hotel room Natara's parents had rented, Natara promising they would soon find a babysitter. Amy didn't seem shocked at the story, simply understanding.  
>"Like I said Natara, she probably isn't ready. She misses her real mom. She thinks your intruding trying to replace her." she said as she typed furiously on her computer.<br>Natara said "It's not just that. It seems like she doesn't trust me. Like she doesn't know me and doesn't want to".  
>Amy turned around and faced her "You wanna know what I really think it is? She doesn't know who you are or where you stand, Natara. Your not Mal's wife, or an aunt or anything."<br>Natara was taken back at how simple and logical it was. "So what do you suggest?".  
>Amy smiled "I know you wanted to wait until things calmed down a bit, but maybe you want to move your wedding up a little bit. Have Molly involved in some way so she doesn't feel left out".<br>Natara couldn't help but smile. "Molly would be an adorable flower girl".  
>Mal jokingly added "And you could wear your dress from Halloween last year!"<br>Natara hit him playfully on the shoulder, but couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

So it was final. January 29th was the day they had planned it, or more accurately Natara's mother had planned it. They spoke to her about it when they picked Molly up, Neha was watching Molly as they did so. Natara's mother was exited about this, already ranting off with ideas.  
>"Like I said, she's had this planned since I was five". Natara said to Mal.<br>"Eight actually" corrected her mother, giving Mal a rare smile. Molly suddenly came running out to them, running straight to Mal and completely ignoring Natara. Natara's mother looked at the scene and frowned.

Before anyone was aware of time passing it was New Years Eve. Natara's parents had left and Mal and Natara had yet to find a sitter, for Amy had watched Molly when she didn't have work. Or as Molly called her 'Aunt Amy', much to Natara's denied jealousy. Captain Yeong must have overheard them talking about what they would do about the precinct's famous New Years party, for she announced the day before it would be more 'family friendly' this year, at least until midnight. There were mixed feelings about this, several people like Natara and Mal were grateful. As were people like Amy, who always left early because of how crazy it had gotten in years previous. Several others seemed slightly let down at this, but the minority were in the first category. On New Years Eve Natara, Mal and Molly all came in, and Molly was quickly swept away by a group of other children. Natara looked like she wanted to stop her, and Mal said "Let her go. Their all cops kids, at the police station, how much trouble can they get into?". They both strolled inside, mingling with several other officers. Mal looked for Molly with only a few minutes left on the clock, finding her laughing with a few other girls her age. The kids went back to their families, and everyone began to count down. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One!". There was a wild amount of cheers and applause, and Mal and Natara shared the famous New Years kiss. Several people watched, one person wolf-whistled. Natara smiled at this, Mal returned it. Other couples around them did the same, but those who had come alone gave quick glances to Natara and Mal. Everyone was fascinated by the famous couple, the two partners. The off little family, the two cops who had adopted the daughter of a serial killer. Natara glanced down at Molly, who was giving her the same somewhat-resentful glance she often gave her. Natara's smile slightly faltered, unnoticed by everyone else. Of course, no one wants to see the interior problems of what they see as the perfect, almost fantasy-like family. They were after-all, exteriorly perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Natara heard Molly's alarm clock go off, knowing she should probably make sure she was getting up. New Years had passed, as had the vacation days from the school Molly would be going to. Mal had went to work, Natara had taken the morning off to get Molly off to her first day of school. "Molly!" she yelled. She heard nothing, and Natara's heart skipped a beat for a moment, it always did when she called for Molly and there was no response. Nightmares of something, anything getting messed up with her heart always crept into her mind. Of her dying as she slept. Natara ignored this feeling and knocked once on Molly's door. She was surprised to find Molly was already up, seemingly just going back to her room. She looked at her seriously, the cold nature she acquired around Natara ever present. "I don't wanna go to school" she said, and Natara realized she wasn't being cold. She could hear the worry in her voice, she was scared. Natara kneeled down to better get to her level. "It'll be okay" said Natara soothingly. Molly said nothing. "I don't want to go" she said.  
>Natara gave her a symathetic look, which Molly quickly spotted and traded with one of her own cold glances. This angered Natara. She couldn't help the harshness in her own tone when she said "You have to go to school".<br>Molly quickly let her own voice raise "I don't want to go!" she said angrily. There was still a hint of fear in her voice, but for some reason Natara was beginning to lose her sense of compassion towards her.  
>"You said yourself you want to go to get your mind off things!"<br>"I just-I just want-" she said.  
>"What? What do you want?" said Natara, almost yelling.<br>Molly's face scrunched up in anger "My mom!" she yelled, pushing past Natara to get into her room. She scrambled past the shocked Natara. She ran into her room and Natara went to follow after her. Molly slammed the door on her though, just catching the tips of Natara's retreating fingers. She pulled them away and held her stinging fingers in her hand. She tried the door but found it locked, but thought she heard a strangled sob as she took her hand off the handle.


	8. Chapter 8

Natara rested her hand on the wood of Molly's door, she could still hear her crying. "Molly" called Natara softly "Molly let me in". Unsurprisingly the door remained shut. Natara sighed and grabbed a bobby pin from her own hair, about to pick the lock when she heard it unlock itself but not open. Natara slowly opened the door, and saw Molly was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands. Natara suddenly felt horrible for her angry words earlier. Molly didn't look up at her. She knew, just like she was to proud to open the door, she was to proud to let her see her tears. She didn't want to admit like she needed a mother, nor admit she wanted someone to help her. But she had unlocked the door, and it was somewhere to start. She sat on the edge of the bed with her, slowly placing her arm over she shoulder. At first she expected her to pull away, but when she didn't she comfortingly rubbed her shoulder to calm her. Her sobs receded after a while, and Natara began to speak to her in a cool and low voice. "When you first met Mal, I only knew he was missing" she said. She could seen Molly peek at her between her fingers. Her crying was already lessening. "Everyone thought he was gone" she continued. She had finally found a connection to this girl. "I never gave up on him. I looked everywhere, I never gave up hope". Despite how little she wanted to give it up, Natara took the little White House charm with the letters D.C. engraved on the front that was hanging around her neck off. She slipped it off over her head, placing it over Molly's. Molly's eyes widened as her eyes drifted to the charm. "I lost this, and Mal gave it back to me. Some part of me thought that if I held it close to me, I wouldn't lose Mal either. That he would come back to me". Molly knew the rest of the story, but kept her attention on Natara. She had stopped crying. "And he came back. And with him, he brought you". Molly smiled up at her, finally hugging her like she had seen her do to Mal many times before. Natara smiled, but knew this was not over. That Molly hadn't fully accepted her yet, but had simply taken one step closer to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, for all those of you who don't know, Cause of Death recently ****had a survey on Facebook. The asked if you would be interested in a Cause of Death novel. That's right! A NOVEL! I hope their not just teasing. So...If your like me and love Cause of Death and reading with a deep passion...you should go vote and maybe it'll happen! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! that is all.**

* * *

><p>Molly eventually agreed to go to school, after washing the evidence of her tears from her face. She would be late, and Natara made sure she still wanted to go. Molly had wordlessly nodded as she got ready. An hour later they pulled in front of Molly's elementary school, and Natara watched her intently as she walked to the front door. She pushed the button for the secretaries to let her in, and watched as until she couldn't see her anymore as through the windows and she was deep inside the school. She knew she should have gone with her. Although it was probably best for Molly for Natara to stay out. Girls her age wouldn't notice, but older kids and teachers might notice she looked nothing like her. That could lead to suspicion, and she knew that's what Molly was afraid of. That someone might notice the girl on the news. She carried no trace of Natara, her skin was far to pale. Her hair was almost black, like Natara's mothers, that may buy her some time before she had to tell the truth. Her eyes were blue, but unlike Mal's. They were as dark as Mal's were bright, amber flecks dotted across them. That may buy her more time, at least they were blue. She could say she was adopted when people started asking questions, it wouldn't be lying. But it would only take so long before people realized she looked like the girl that was on the news. She couldn't hide behind the legal name of 'Molly Fallon' forever, and would have to face it eventually. That her facade she hid behind that she was normal would break as years went by, and she would have to embrace who she was.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week, Natara and her mother planned the wedding that would not only bind Mal and Natara together, but also Molly hopefully better to Natara. Mal talked to Molly often about it, letting her pick the colors she wanted or letting her pick flowers. This highly amused Natara's mother, and she took to calling her a 'little wedding planner'. Molly loved this, and liked to be referred to as such. Natara, much to her displeasure, was taken by her mother to look at dresses and such. Things Natara referred to as 'girly crap', but Mal knew she secretly loved. She was drug away, leaving Mal to take Molly for the day. Since Molly had helped with wedding arrangements, Mal had promised her she could pick something special to do toady. After seeing several people the other day doing this, Molly had announced she wanted to try ice skating. Mal had smiled at this, knowing he was going to look like an idiot whilst taking Molly out on the ice. He knew if Ken or even Natara found out about this, they would never let him live it down. He also knew it would be impossible to say 'no' to this. That no matter how much he denied it, Natara was right. Molly did, as she said, have him wrapped around her finger.

**Sorry** **very short. It may be hard for me to update, I have exams right now, and in fact not supposed to be writing. Oops. Planning on some major fluff soon, but also a little more tension between Molly and Natara. Sorry, I just can't seem to make them get along...  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I wasn't going to write this...but I did and it was fluffy so I had to include it, I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's cheesy. **

**:P**

* * *

><p>Natara returned home that evening, practically dragging the bag with her dress in it up the stairs. She would never admit it, but was rather pleased how the day with her mother had turned out. She had come out just to go with her, and Natara was grateful. She couldn't remember the last time she did anything with her mother. She opened the door to find Molly standing with Mal, who was holding a bag of frozen pea's to his head.<p>

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Dad and me went ice skating!" Molly said excitedly.

"Mal, you went ice skating?" said Natara, trying not to laugh.  
>Molly nodded for him "Dad said he didn't need skates…dad was wrong".<p>

Natara covered her mouth to keep from laughing "Oh my god…" she said, barely managing not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up…" said Mal, half seriously. Natara smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well at least Molly had fun. Right Molly?".

She smiled "I want to go again!".

Mal groaned loudly, and Natara said "Next time, maybe I should take her".


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if the next three parts suck, I am not very good at writing romantic scenes. **

January 28th came before anyone was aware of it, and Molly seemed to be getting used to Natara. She had yet to establish a relationship anything like what she had with Mal, but was a lot less cold to her than before. She seemed excited about the idea of being a flower girl, and was delighted in the fact that she had picked the color of her own dress. If anyone was more exited it was Natara's mother, who had called the day before. Natara seemed grateful that she had planned it, for she had exclaimed a few weeks ago when she and Mal were making the guest list that she 'sucked at things like this'. She had her own share of problems though, she wanted something small and quiet. This was not what her mother had planned. Natara wanted a few close friends and close family. Her mother seemed to want everyone Natara had ever met in her life, and anyone remotely related to her. Mal had helped them compromise, somewhat close family including cousins, and close friends. Both seemed satisfied, for which Mal was glad for. He was on Natara's side, but when he explained this to Natara's mother she merely replied "That's because you aren't a woman". He and Natara had laughed at this later.

The afternoon of the next day, Natara left for the hotel room where Natara's parents were staying for the wedding. Neha wanted her to come for 'preparation', and since it was Neha she had agreed. She bid Mal, who would get Molly and himself ready, a 'see you later' and headed out. As she arrived, she opened the door to the hotel room to see Neha looking at her oddly. Her mother was also, and seemed ticked, but not at Neha or Natara. "What's up?" asked Natara, looking around for the missing family member. "Where's dad?". Neha gulped and looked to her mother. Her mother said rather peevishly "Your father has a sudden business 'emergency'. He sends his regards". Natara gulped, every dream she had as a child of daddy walking her down the isle vanishing. Never before had she thought if doing it alone, at least until now. 


	13. Chapter 13

Neha helped Natara get ready, which turned out to be a rather depressing event. Neha had always been patient with their father, just as Natara had been. Sure he wasn't always there, and picked at every aspect of her and Neha's career choices or lack of one. But missing your own daughters wedding? That stung. Neha seemed let down at this as much as Natara, she knew she had the same vision Natara had when she was a little girl. What little girl didn't dream of a moment just like in the movies? Where you wore a big white dress and your own father walked you down the isle. Where he handed you over to someone you loved, and at that age that person was a Leonardo DeCaprio look-alike. That delusion was over, and for a reason this was almost symbolic. That if he wasn't going to be there for one of the biggest days of her life, when would he be there? When it for his schedule? On every few holidays? She couldn't understand how he could sell his oldest daughters wedding for a business meeting. It was like the deepest kind of betrayal, the kind you don't recover from. Evening came, and their mother called from the other room. It sounded less angry, and more disappointed. Natara snatched at the side of her dress for a moment, finally finding the hidden loop on the side so she could slip her hand in and actually walk. Her mother wanted something more traditional, but Natara had gone with the simple plain white silky dress, one she could slip her hand in the hidden loop and walk better with both of her hands free. The last thing she needed was to run around like an idiot again in a big white dress, Mal still hadn't let that go from the first time. She remembered she now had the ice skating incident to hold over him. She followed her down the elevator, Neha in her bridesmaid dress behind Natara. She smiled, it was Molly's favorite color: midnight blue. To Natara's surprise her mother had a limo waiting for them, although upon reflection Natara thought it was rather foolish to be surprised. She got in with her mother and Neha, looking out the window to the thankfully clear sky. At that moment she never felt more alone, and thought she would have rather had rain on her wedding day, even though it was taking place outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, very short but I wanted to separate this and the next chapter because the point of view changes. **

* * *

><p>As they neared Golden Gate park, where they would be in a small section, Natara wished it was at a different spot. Even though it was nowhere near the bison paddock, she still associated this place with the field-dressed girl they had found. How she had known she was field dressed by those hunting trips with her father. How the girl had been murdered by the same people who had killed Tasha, who had died in Mal's arms. She couldn't imagine his own reaction to the location. She suddenly felt horrible for wishing her father was there. She remembered how Mal had no one, except maybe his sister and nieces if they could come. Sure, he had friends who would be there, but no family. Then the limo stopped, right up to the section they were to be in. Neha gave Natara a reassuring smile as she got out, Natara behind her.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Mal watched as the soon-to-be Mrs. Fallon got out after her sister, along with her mother. He was confused when he saw that her father didn't get our with her. He could see her though, a thin wrap barely protecting her arms from the cold air. Everyone else was in a sort of tent-wall type thing, just in case the wind picked up. It was warm for January though, that was lucky. She turned to him and gave him a rather sad smile, and Mal gave a reassuring one in return. He smiled when he saw her dress, it was just so- Natara. The simplicity of it drew more attention to her face, her high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes. They had been waiting a little longer as his sister was running late, her flight had been delayed. He went to talk to her, for she looked rather let-down.  
>"What's up?" he asked her. For a second her looked around to confirm the missing piece in her family and asked "Where's your dad?".<br>She looked up sadly "He-he couldn't come". He could tell she was trying to seem like she didn't care, but was failing miserably. "It's fine" she added. But Mal knew it wasn't fine. "You don't wanna walk down the isle alone" he said. Not as a question, but as a statement for her to confirm.  
>"Really, it's fine" she lied.<br>Mal looked at her seriously and said "I'll be right back" and sped off. He could see Natara's mother, talking to what he assumed to be a cousin or similar. He went to her, and she was so surprised by his sudden appearance she took a step back. Before she could say anything, Mal asked her "How much do you love your daughter?"  
>She looked taken back. "Natara? She's my daughter, of course I love her".<br>"I mean would you do anything to make her happy?".  
>"Anything." she answered immediately.<br>"Walk down the isle with her" he said.  
>"What?" she said, taken back.<br>"Take your husbands place, please. What girl really wants to walk down the isle alone?".  
>She still looked very taken back "It's not very traditional".<br>"Since when had Natara been all about tradition?" he asked.  
>She gulped "But what will people think?".<br>Mal shook his head "What will Natara think if she walks down that isle alone?" he asked her. She bit her lip, tentative to step away from tradition. "Don't let her do it alone" said Mal.  
>"Fine, I'll do it" she said.<br>Mal smiled "Thanks. I know she won't admit it, but this means the world to her".

* * *

><p><strong>I heard about this happening if the father dies and their isn't another close relative, <strong>**so I had to do it to make it interesting, no matter how nontraditional it is.** **Sooo...I'm bored so I might update again today so you should check because I absolutely adore people just reading what I write, even if they don't comment. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry…I'm skipping some scenes that have romantic potential since I don't think I could do them justice. **

* * *

><p>Molly's little eyes narrowed in hatred. She had done what she was to do, be a little 'flower girl'. Natara's mother had awkwardly taken place of her husband. Natara and Mal stood together, Neha behind Natara and Ken as Mal's best Man. It was over now, the sky was growing dark. Paper lanterns gave the section they were in a almost fantasy-looking air. Molly was alone now, ditching the girls she had been introduced to as Mal's nieces. The one she had liked to look at, her hair was her favorite color. She wanted her hair like that. She could still see her, talking to her sister. Molly was partially hidden, sitting alone on the edge of a kissing bridge. Her feet dangled over the side, feet from the wide and fast moving stream below. She watched as Mal whispered something to Natara, she smiled widely and a few nearby people laughed. In truth, she didn't hate Natara. She was tired of her, trying to take her mothers place. She knew what this was about, Mal wanted her to accept Natara. To realize she was part of her life. She felt betrayed, even he was trying to change her. In anger her hand flew to her neck, to the necklace Natara had given her. The one with the little D.C. charm. She grabbed the chain, pulling hard so it stung the back of her neck as the thin chain broke. She held it in her hand, wanting nothing more than to throw it into the stream. To watch as Natara's gift sunk to the bottom, carried far away by the current and lost forever. She got so far as holding her hand out to drop it, letting the charm go first and the chain followed. The warm chain snaked through her fingers like water, slowly slipping through her fingers. It was almost out of her hand when the last part of the chain got tangled around her finger, as if it did not want to leave her hand. She pulled it close to her again, glancing back at Natara and Mal. She looked back down at the charm, remembering Natara said how Mal had given it to her when she lost it. How it had been a symbol of hope when Mal was lost. Telling herself it was really Mal's charm, she tucked it in her shoe for safe keeping. She glanced one more at Mal and Natara, knowing at least one of them she loved. And for that one person she would play nice, pretend like she had accepted her. But in reality she knew she didn't, but she could pretend to be happy for one of be few people she loved.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's the real reason Molly kept the charm? What's going to become of her relationship with Natara? Find out<em>…next time I update. Which will be soon because I have no life and I'm antisocial…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay…I kind of skipped some details of the wedding because I really draw a blank on how to make them romantic. Anyways, I've been waiting SO long to write this chapter, and you'll soon find out why…(mischievious giggle). So I skipped ahead in time a little, because I've been planning this since before I even posted the first chapter of 'Never Give Up Hope'. I actually wanted this and that story combined, but like I said the awkward moment when you expect your story to be 12 chapters and its really 20…Also to _A bit of a nerd'_ I loved you calling my story a 'bittersweet masterpiece'! It made my day!**

* * *

><p>Mal looked up at the hole where there was supposed to be a light fixture, muttering under his breath "Ah, hell". He and Natara had decided to go on a honeymoon later, for they weren't even fully settled in yet. They were mostly, but a few items that weren't used that much were still in their boxes. It was about a week after their wedding, and Mal had been growing worried about Molly. She had been acting odd ever since, but was slightly more pleasant to Natara. She now referred to her as 'Mrs. Fallon'. Mal had reassured Natara it was a start and the rest would come in time. That she was still getting used to her. He climbed up the ladder to fit on the light fixture, luckily getting it on the first time and quickly screwing it on. He got down and tried the light switch. It didn't work and he almost slapped himself when he remembered he had forgotten to connect the wires. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natara coming, glancing quickly at the extra room that had come with the apartment. She walked behind him, calling his name when she was a few feet from him. He turned, he saw she had something in her hand but couldn't see what. She smiled "Found a use for the spare room" she said, smiling. Mal looked at her questioningly, completely confused. Then she held up what was in her hand: a pregnancy test. And it said positive. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace, smiling. Then he saw it, out of the corner on his eye. The door to Molly's room, slightly ajar. He might of imagined it, but thought he saw a bright dark eye looking out of the crack, and then it disappeared. He thought that was not what mattered now, for he would have another Molly running around. Or a little boy to heave over his shoulders, to run around the house with Molly. And as of right now, that was the only thing that mattered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>…And now you see why I was waiting for this chapter! So, rated than just saying what happens, I want to know what you think! Let me know if you want a boy or a girl, and what name you like. I like Juliet for a girl and Sam for a boy, but if you have a better name comment and tell me! Just put if you want a boy or a girl, the put your choice of a name or if you like JulietSam. I'll count the boy/girl votes and whichever has more votes that's what I'll chose. Then I'll look at the names for that gender and pick one! (promise I won't be bias).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey…as of right now their is a tie between a boy of a girl. Someone else needs to vote because I'm indecisive…and I'll feel like a jerk if I ask people and end up deciding anyways. And I am _NOT_ doing twins, that's to overused. Not on Cause of Death fanfiction but pretty much everywhere else.** **It also would mess up my story line.**

* * *

><p>Molly had heard it, the words spoken out of Natara's mouth. The ones that changed everything, made all that was certain become uncertain. A truth that meant everything was going to change. Mal had seen her eavesdropping, she was certain of it. He had looked right at her, but she hoped that as she had only been looking through a crack he would think it was nothing. She had moved away at his gaze, so maybe he hadn't seen anything. She knew all she needed to know though, that another person was about to come into her life, wanted or not. She had seen Mal's face though, the same love in his eyes she had seen when he was with Natara. She knew she would once again have to put on a brave face. She thought maybe a little sibling wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he or she would draw Natara's attention away from her, and she could actually have some space. That she would be able to hold onto her real mom, no matter how far away she was. She curled up in her bed, holding her knees to her chest. She often did this, it was comforting. People acted like her mother never existed. Her father was the only thing people focused on, and only for his deeds. Some days were better than others, at school she would laugh with her new friends. At recess she would often sit in thought on the swings, and people asked if she was okay. She would lie and say she was, she had no one to vent to. To confide in that she had a mother. She desperately tried to find something, anything of her to hold onto. But all she could remember was her bloody corpse on the ground, the dark stain in the carpet. At first she had woken up from dreams, from nightmares, of this. She would scream, and Mal would come to her. To wipe away her tears and chase her fears away. It worked because he had proven that he could do that already, by taking away her father so he couldn't hurt anyone else. He did not kill him, but had almost chased him away. The time of screaming was over, now she would wake up petrified, frozen like a deer in headlights. Keeping still as to keep alive. Very aware of how her heart beat in her chest, of every breath she took. 'If I stop doing this…I'll die' she often told herself at times like this. Then she could only think of breathing, unable to keep her mind off of it for fear she would stop. Unable to sleep for fear of never waking up again. She always somehow found sleep, but would wake up every morning knowing what had happened was not a dream. That the person that was her refuge and comforter had left the world forever. That she only really had one person left in the world.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, well I still need people to vote on a girl or boy because I said last time I only needed one person to vote. Two people voted, one for a boy and one for a girl. It is still tied, but I'm not going to end voting until I write the actual chapter when the baby is born. If it's still tied I'm flipping a coin. Also I really wanted to get some character development in for Molly in the next few chapters, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>She hadn't even seen it coming. Molly got on the bus for school that morning, not even paying attention to her. The odd-looking little girl sitting in the back of the bus. Molly wasn't particularly in a good mood, she had gotten on the bus alone. Mal and Natara both had work that morning, and she had woken up later than she should have. At first she thought finding out she was going to have another kid around the house was a dream, but knew it wasn't. She pushed this from her mind now. All she could focus on was finding a seat on the bus. Everywhere was taken accept one seat with a girl in it. Her hood was up over her face, but she knew it was a girl by be color of her jacket: pink. Everyone else ignored the girl, as if she were something contagious. It was the only seat left, so Molly somewhat awkwardly sat with her. The girl instinctually looked up, but looked away before Molly could see her face. "Are you new?" asked Molly, attempting to be friendly. She remembered her first day, feeling completely alone and managing to follow one of the other girls around. It turned out several other girls did so too, and Molly had yet to learn all of their names. The girl nodded, but said nothing. "Are you okay?" she asked. The girl nodded again. Molly figured she must not be much of a talker, but didn't want her to be alone like she had been. "I only started a few weeks ago." Molly told her. "What's your name?" she asked. At first Molly thought the girl was mute, but then she said softly "Bailey".<br>"I'm Molly" she said.  
>The girl turned around to face her, and Molly couldn't help but be taken back at her appearance. Her hair, which was short and thin, was pure white. Her skin was pale, but it was her eyes that caught her off guard. They were pink, and the first thing that Molly thought of was a rabbit. She kept her face straight though, acting as if this was totally normal. The girl said nothing of Molly's minimal reaction, but seemed grateful all the same. "Where'd you come from?" she asked Molly.<br>"A little farther up north San Francisco" she answered "how about you?".  
>"Stillwater, Pennsylvania" she said. "Little town, not much to do". After that the two were inseparable. Molly moved and sat next to her during class, for the first time being scolded for talking during a lesson. Bailey had taken her coat off, and people looked back at her several times because if her odd appearance. At recess the two girls sat on the swings, talking until the girl Molly recognized as the girl she had been acquainted with before. "Hey Bailey, I like your hair. Did you use rabbit shampoo?" she asked her, the girls who had followed her laughed at her feeble joke like jackals. Bailey didn't say anything. "What, can't talk?" she said "Or are you going to squeak at us?". Before the other girls could react Molly had stood up, getting in the girls face as she said "Leave her alone". She kept her voice steady and cold, not threatening but firm.<br>The girl looked taken back, but then smiled. "Shut up Molly. I wasn't gonna share this, but guess what my mom showed me last night". She reached in her pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping from a few weeks ago. Molly could feel her stomach drop as she looked at it. It was an article about her, or more accurately her father. About the murders, the victims that were recently recovered. And there, in the background, was her. She was in the background, her face barely visible in a picture of him that her mom had taken on one of the few times her father had seem relaxed. They were at the beach, and she was in the background. It was one of the last things they ever did as a family. "In case your not smart enough to read, allow me to read it for you" she said. She dramatically held it in front of her, the girls behind her tried to peek over her shoulder as she said loudly "_Maxwell Morgan, age forty-three, committed suicide Friday night. He was convicted of abducting his wife and eight year old daughter. His wife was then murdered, and this homocide had lead police to believe possible other murders. This was later confirmed, and Morgan is now credited with the murder of up to three other women, including his own wife. He is also suspected in shooting his own daughter, whom was lucky enough to survive. Molly Morgan had been placed with the family of a San Francisco police department detective, and a former FBI agent who have wished for both their and Molly's new name to be excluded_". She held the photo out for the girls behind her to see. "Gee, sure looks like Molly doesn't it" she said sarcastically. She shoved the photo out to Bailey "You should know the truth about your friend" she said.  
>Bailey didn't look at the picture "Molly? It that true?".<br>Molly could feel the other girls staring her down as if she were a bug under a microscope. She looked at Bailey, whom she had just started to trust. She could feel the tears swim in her eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She ran, to where she didn't know. But she cleared the school playground before any of the girls had taken in what she had done. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she wasn't going to stay there.


	20. Chapter 20

Molly let her feet carry her away, running without even thinking about where she was going. She found herself at the ice skating rink, the same one she had gone to with Mal. She sat alone on a bench, watching the people skate by. She watched the clock for a while, planning on sneaking back into school at the next recess. She got up when it was time, already planning on what she would say. She walked back to school, casually slipping back into the playground. She could see Bailey on the swings, alone. Molly went and sat next to her, hoping she wouldn't tell her to get away. She looked up at her as she sat down "You are so stupid, Molly". Molly kept silent, looking down at her own feet and kicking dust around. "Why on earth do you think I'd care who your dad is?".  
>Molly looked at her "He's not my dad. He might be my father but he's not my dad".<br>Bailey didn't ask who 'he' was. "Lisa told everyone" she said quietly. Molly looked back down at her shoes. "I made sure the teacher didn't notice you were gone. She didn't notice until the end if the lesson and I told her you went to the bathroom".  
>"Thanks" said Molly quietly.<br>The bell to come inside rang, and Molly and Bailey went inside to get their things to go home for the day. As they walked out the door, Molly's pencil case fell out of her backpack. She went to pick it up, but Bailey, who was behind her, grabbed it first. She handed it back to Molly and smiled, and Molly retuned the smile as she took it from her.

* * *

><p>Molly got on the bus, sitting once again with Bailey. She noticed the girl, 'Lisa' Bailey had called her, get on the bus. She smiled evilly as her little jackal-pack of girls came behind her. She and one of her friends sat behind Molly and Bailey, the others surrounding them like vultures. She leaned over the seat and Molly could see her put something in Baileys hair as they laughed. Molly was sick of her, and wanted nothing more at this point to stuff her mouth full of bark-mulch from the playground at this point. "Don't be so immature" she said to her.<br>The girls behind them laughed, the rest of the girls around them weakly doing so. "Oh yes, it's so hilarious" said Molly sarcastically. She saw Bailey pull a snip of paper out of her hair. The girl glared at her. Molly ignored her and acted as if she weren't there, which was hard to do as they were being very obnoxious. The bus slowly emptied, until their was only a handful of people left. Bailey got off before Molly did, and for a brief time Molly was alone with one of the girls Lisa was friends with. She got off, Molly soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there actually is one gender winning now. If you haven't voted yet you should because that <strong>**would make me happy. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

February gave way to March, which in turn turned to April. Kids were exited about getting out of school, Molly in particular. She and Bailey stuck together in the halls, finding most of the time they wouldn't get picked on as much if they stuck together. Bailey often tried to hide her curiosity at Molly's previous life with her father, but couldn't help but jump on it the few times it came up. Molly told her, figuring it would be dropped sooner if she didn't fight her over information. It was only natural, Molly knew she would be curious if it were her. Her other classmates seemed to try and listen in when Bailey started asking questions, and they took to going to the edge of the property line on the playground. Trees began there, providing a hiding place so they weren't followed. It was also good for Bailey for she burned very easily in the sun. Bailey said she heard no one went down their anymore, because a boy had once found a electric wire fence and thought it would be a good idea to lick it. The fence was off, but the boy had become very ill and everyone was convinced it was a 'poison fence'. Molly had commented that people were 'poisonously stupid'. Molly saw it as as a place of refuge. There she told her new friend about everything, how she missed her mom. How Natara was trying to replace her and how she would soon have a younger sibling, though she wasn't supposed to know this. Bailey listened quietly, as if Molly were telling her a story for her amusement. Bailey sometimes told her how she had been teased at her last school because of her albinism. How she was likely to go blind by the time she was twenty, even though she didn't even need glasses now. Molly began to wonder how she had even gotten through the day without her, she quickly became her best friend. One day at the end of March, Molly came home to see a box on the table. She knew Mal and Natara were at work at days like these, and she often went over to Baileys house on days like these. They were always home around four though. She walked to the table and saw a note with her name on it, deciding she was meant to find it and open it. She did, and inside was a shirt wrapped in tissue paper. Pulling it away, she saw a shirt with the words: 'Big sister' written in big letters. She couldn't help but smile at this. She was growing more and more attached to the idea that she would soon have another kid in the house. Placing it on her bed, she ran out of the house to Baileys house.


	22. Chapter 22

May came. Natara was showing, and Mal took her to a doctors appointment. Molly stayed at Amy's for the day, for Amy had off too. Molly liked Amy, she was quiet and gentle. She reminded her of a mouse, although she would never say it for fear she would take it the wrong way. Mal dropped her off at Amy's, and met Natara back at the car. "Ready?" she said as he got in. He nodded. "You never gave me an answer, should we find out the gender before?".  
>"I don't think so. You can't be disappointed with a while your holding a baby".<br>Natara said "True, I want it to be a boy".  
>Mal looked at her oddly "Really?".<br>She nodded "Yeah, girls can be…dramatic".  
>"Molly isn't" said Mal.<br>"Well we're just lucky. What about you? I'm guessing you want a boy too?".  
>Mal said rather quietly "I kind of want a girl".<br>Natara looked rather shocked at this. "Really?" she said.  
>"Yeah, I'd be nice to have another Molly running around".<br>Natara smiled "Mal Fallon, you play it like you're all tough. Who knew a little girl could make you go all soft…".  
>"Yeah well…the whole world doesn't need to know about it".<br>Natara shook her head "And why not? Like anyone would think any less of you because you love your daughter".  
>"Yes. Ken would totally let me live it down that I went ice skating because Molly asked me too".<br>Natara smiled "Well that's Ken". They pulled into the doctors office and they both got out. They walked in and were soon taken to one of the rooms by a cheerful-looking nurse. She had Natara lie down and quickly had put the cold gel on her stomach. She squeezed Mal's hand, which she had been holding, when the rubbery instrument rubbed across her stomach. She could see a picture in the screen next to her, and she looked up at the nurse to see her smile had faltered. She looked slightly flustered as she looked at the picture, and Natara could feel her own smile fade. "Oh, umm…I'll be right back" she said. She dropped the instrument and went out of the room for a moment. Natara gave Mal a frightened glance, and before he could say anything another older and haughty looking woman came in, the younger nurse came trailing behind her. Without a word to Natara she picked up the instrument and imitated what the other woman did. She put it down with a sigh. "Mr. and Mrs. Fallon, do you know what a heart murmur is?" she asked. They both nodded. "You're child has one. It's rather small, and theirs a chance that it's harmless. We'll put Mrs. Fallon on a special medicine to help the baby's heart, but if it doesn't get better we'll have to schedule a cesarian section".  
>Mal could see Natara bite her lip, something he had noticed she did when she was anxious. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, which she did not return.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**For anyone who's wondering about the bullying thing, what happened is almost true. The real story was: My best friend was different. Her parents were divorced, and at that time where I live it wasn't all that common. A lot of people avoided the 'divorcee's kid'. They picked on her that she was 'fat'. She lived with her dad, but her mom fought tooth and nail for her. She wanted to live with her dad, but her dad didn't have enough money. One day they kept picking on her at the playground, and I was there. I was her only friend, and we were inseparable. (the woods were real too, but the kid DID get shocked. He was okay.) I was always the quiet, well-mannered girl who nearly cried when I got a minute taken off of recess, just because I'd never gotten in trouble before. I was the smallest girl in my class, but I stood up where I was sitting, looked the other girl straight in the eye and said 'Leave her alone'. I didn't sound angry, by kept my voice steady and cold. To my surprise, the 'jackal' girl as I called people like that, backed down, fairly flustered. That girl was my best friend until she moved far away with her mother a few years later, but I'll never forget the day I stood up for. Just letting you know, I want to get some character development in for Bailey. Sorry if your sick if hearing about her and Molly, but I like to write for her. I will be bringing Mal and Natara back in in probably the next chapter to update about the heart murmur, and plan on it being mostly their P.o.V for the next few chapters.**

The last day of school was marked down as June 5th, and the amount if days left until then Molly could count in her fingers. The ice skating rink was closed, but Mal kept his promise by telling her they could go roller skating, and Bailey could come with if her mother said it was okay. He swore though 'this time she was one her own'. This made Molly smile at the last experience, when she was skating and accidentally running into him when he had his back turned. Which in turn made him fall flat on his back onto the ice. She had told Bailey that in secret, and that quickly became an inside joke that Mal was never to know about. Natara talked to Baileys mother though, and she said it would be good for Bailey to get out of the house. Molly was not expecting the scene that met her eyes when they picked her up though. She and Mal knocked on the door, but a little girl opened, no more than three. Who lets a three year old open the door? She yelled something, Molly assumed 'Bailey'. Bailey came to the frint door to meet them. Her hair was back, and at first she was afraid Mal might be shocked at her appearance. She had forgotten to warn him. He was unfazed though, and Molly thought catching criminals all day almost made you immune to surprises. They got to the skating rink, Mal sitting and watching the girls as they practically balanced on each other as they skated. Molly got the hang of it after a while, Bailey still struggled. She ended up holding on to the back of Molly's jacket as she pulled her around like a dog on a leash.  
>"Was the girl who opened the door your sister?" she asked her.<br>"Yeah" answered Bailey.  
>"Wasn't your mom home?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was prying.<br>"She was probably at work" she said "She said your mom sounds nice".  
>"She's not my mom, and don't change the subject. Where's your dad?" she asked.<br>"Gone" she said simply and quietly.  
>Molly stopped, causing Bailey to almost run into her. "What's that supposed to mean?".<br>"He was a marine. Never came home. End of story" she spat.  
>"I'm sorry" said Molly, feeling bad at how nosy she was being.<br>"Don't be. I don't even remember him, it's just people are so fascinated with the fact he's missing. It's like they don't want you to move on, they just want to drag you back into it. Everyone asks me about it, and it's stupid because anyone could do the math and figure out I'm to young to remember him".  
>Molly nodded and kept skating "I know what you mean".<br>"I'd be surprised if you didn't".


	24. Chapter 24

With summer brought tourists, and with more tourists the city began to get more crowded. As July came, Natara was forced into a desk job, much to her protest. She hated it, as the station was busier that ever with the increase of visitors. Captain Yeong seemed to get more and more bags under her eyes with each and every call from Seth Holland reminding her about tourist safety. Natara, after growing increasingly tired of paperwork, suggested to her that she take over the less pleasant task. She refused at first, saying it was a task she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. She gave in after three days. So Natara did it, and found it wasn't that bad as long as you kept a firm voice and didn't get flustered or angry. It was hard not to lose your temper after the first twelve calls each day, but was slightly entertaining hearing how worked up Seth got about every lose dog or broken Ferry. Molly turned nine the week of Natara's next doctors appointment, and it was hard not to show how anxious she was in the mist of Molly tearing open presents and laughing with Bailey. It was the day after though, and she found herself doing what she had begun to do out of habit, biting her lip again. She couldn't stop, and her lip was quickly becoming painful. They arrived, going through the same routine as last time. Mal reassured her that it could be harmless, that everything would be okay. But she couldn't help her quickened heart rate when the older haughty-looking woman came in, looking at the picture for herself. She sighed once again, making Natara's mind jump to the worst.  
>"I have good news and bad news" she said. "Good news: after the baby is born he or she will have to heart defects". Natara sighed with relief. "Whats the bad news?" she asked. After hearing that she wondered what could possibly be bad.<br>"The bad news is the heart murmur is not better. We will have to schedule a cesarian section". Natara tasted blood in her mouth again as she bit her lip, looking once again to Mal. She looked his straight in the eye and he smiled, and she managed to give a small one back. She knew, just like their wedding, he would never let her do it alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Summer was already half way over when the phone rang that morning, Natara picking it up.  
>"Hello?" she said.<br>"Hello Natara".  
>She couldn't help the frown at who's voice who it was "What do you want dad?".<br>"What, a father can't even call his own daughter?".  
>"Not when he misses his own daughters wedding for a business meeting. Seriously, what do you want? I need to drop Molly off at Amy's before I go to work".<br>"I heard about your surgery, are you okay?" he asked.  
>Natara felt dread in her core again. "I'm fine, and so's the baby. Is that all?". She said, trying to sound like she wasn't nervous at all.<br>"I know you hate hospitals. I wanted to call and see how you were doing".  
>"Perfectly fine. Is that all?" she said, her patience wavering.<br>"Not perfect as I have heard. How's Molly doing?".  
>Natara's eyes narrowed, unseen by her father.<br>"You want something".  
>"I want to make it up to my daughter for missing one of the most important days of her life".<br>Natara glanced at the clock, she needed to go now. "Look, I don't have time for this. I need to go. Bye". Without waiting for a response she hung up, ready to pretend that phone call had never even happened.


	26. Chapter 26

School started for Molly. Tourists left, things calmed down at the station. Seth didn't pester Natara, and Natara no longer had funny stories to tell about the stupid things Seth complained about. Natara missed those days, at least it was a distraction. Now she had nothing to distract her from the fact that, ready it not, her surgery was scheduled for October 28th. That a new person would come home with them after. She was exited about a new baby, but couldn't remember a time when she was more anxious. Simply the idea of being knocked out for surgery was terrifying. That she had no control over what happened after that needle went in her arm, that anything could happen. That she may go under and never find her way back. She was assured time and time again it was safe, but she was still afraid. She would never admit it though. She put on a brave face and acted like she was okay, but she often thought that Mal knew she was scared. Just the way he asked if she was okay at the times she thought she would be consumed by dread. Those where random times, when reality came over her. When she almost felt as if her life would end on October 28th, because it was almost impossible to picture life afterwards. She would often come out of these thoughts when the baby moved or kicked. Reminding her why she was doing this. She had tried to explain this feeling to Amy when she asked, but was unable to. It was the weirdest thing, she could feel something move inside of her, but she couldn't control it. It was the oddest and most comforting feeling in the world, and despite the dread of October 28th she could barely wait to hold her little child in her arms.

**You probably didn't pick up on this, but I made the reason Natara is afraid on hospitals in this chapter because she has a anastasia phobia. I don't know if I was very clear in that when I wrote this, so I just put it as a side note.**


	27. Chapter 27

Natara grew more and more anxious as the end of October neared, though she was fairly ready to be able to bend over again. Dread came over her every time she thought of the day to come. Although she had found another thing to reassure her. Somehow, in her mind it was as if life would end on October 28th, though she knew that idea was ridiculous. What she reminded herself of was: Halloween. Molly had been talking about going trick-or-treating with Mal and Bailey since October had started. She told herself life didn't end, because she would be here for Halloween. That she would hold her little son or daughter in her arms, see Molly in her costume on Halloween. She and Mal had yet to think of a name, although one thing had been decided. If he or she looked like Mal he could name him or her. The same if he or she looked like Natara.

_"What if it's a tie?" Mal had asked the other day "What if she looks like both of us?" _  
><em>"If HE looks like both of us then I guess Molly can pick the name". Natara had answered. "I like the name James" she paused for a moment "Or Juliet". <em>  
><em>Mal had given her an odd face "Juliet? What, like the play? Yeah, let's name our kid after some girl who stabs herself. That won't come back to haunt her. I thought you wanted a boy anyways". <em>  
><em>"I think it's a girl" Natara said "What name do you suggest?". <em>  
><em>Mal smiled "Sam. Works for a boy of a girl. Samuel or Samantha". <em>  
><em>"What name does Molly like?". <em>  
><em>Mal gave her a rather mischievous grin "Actually Molly gave me the idea for the name Sam". <em>  
><em>"So pretty much unless this kid looks exactly like me the name is 'Sam'?" she asked.<em>  
><em>"Pretty much".<em>

And that was the name she held onto. She ran all the names through her head on the night of October 27th. The night where she had almost broken down to nervous tears as Mal assured her it would be all right. _Juliet Fallon. James Fallon. Samantha Fallon. Samuel Fallon._


	28. Chapter 28

**For those who were confused, an anastasia phobia is when you are extremely afraid of being put under anastasia. A phobia is not a normal fear. If you have a phobia you know what your afraid of is stupid, but just spas out when your around what your afraid of/ in that situation. I have apiphobia (fear of bees). Phobias are not fun, don't make fun if people who have one and just call them 'overly dramatic'. You seriously cannot help your reaction. When I see I bee all I can think about is getting away, I seriously almost ran out of social studies class once because a honey bee got in. You can't talk someone out of a phobia, you can't show them it's okay, you can reason with them. It is a common mental ailment and is not a fun time. They can be treated, with or without therapy. When I was little, I was so afraid of bees I wouldn't go outside and play. Now, if a bee gets in my house I can sit and silently have a panic attack! Well, in my case that's progress…**

* * *

><p>The morning of October 28th Natara seemed to wake with an air of unreality. Mal noticed she walked almost dream-like, her eyes unfocused but full of worry. He noticed she took to biting her nails as she waited for Mal to grab Molly, laden with a few books and things to keep her busy. "Ready?" Mal asked her. She nodded, not sure if she really would be ready. It must have shown on her face though, for he added "It'll be fine" and pulled her close, somewhat awkwardly and kissed the side of her head.<br>"But what if it's not?" she said, finally saying what must be on her mind.  
>Mal didn't know what to say, so simply answered "Don't worry". He knew this was a stupid thing to say, but was all he could really think of at the time. They all piled in the car, Molly in the back. Mal noticed Natara kept brushing her hair behind her ear, a new gesture he had never seen her do before.<br>"I've known you long enough to learn that's a sign that you're nervous" said Mal "Are you okay?".  
>Natara sighed "Of course I am".<br>"Natara, do you forget that easily? I speak woman".  
>She smiled and Mal knew she was remembering how irritated she was at him because of this same comment just before she left. "So what's your translation then?".<br>Mal could see she appreciated getting her mind off of what was to come and said "Really, I don't think your okay at all. It's normal to be nervous".  
>She frowned "I know, and I know it's stupid to be so…afraid" she finally said "But I can't help it, think of what could go wrong".<br>Mal smiled "You're just thinking about it the wrong way. Think of what could go right".  
>She finally put on a small smile, reminding herself of what she was thinking of last night. <em>Juliet Fallon. James Fallon. Samantha Fallon. Samuel Fallon.<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for anyone who has problems reading this because its not double-spaced. I type everything on my Ipod (thus the many typo's) and I can double-space on it.**

* * *

><p>Natara lessened her grip on Mal's hand, hoping she wasn't already crushing it. She was in the waiting room, and she had her arm practically knotted around Mal's arm. All the better to never let go of it. She couldn't help the tremors she had from nerves. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be knocked out and unable to wake until someone else let you, and couldn't imagine it to be a pleasant experience. Since it was a planned caesarian section, she would be completely knocked out. At first she wanted to be awake, but the haughty-looking nurse had said 'Why put yourself through that if you don't have to?'. She had marked her down for anastasia without her further opinion. She knew she was shaking, and could feel that her hand was sweating a ridiculous amount. She was very grateful that Mal didn't wrestle his hand away to wipe it off, because she just might lose it if she didn't have anything to hold onto. She gave an involuntary shutter of fright, and Mal squeezed her hand a little. It was nice to know she wasn't completely cutting off his circulation. "Natara Fallon?" said a higher voice, calling her.<br>Natara gave a quick glance to Mal, who looked ready to drag her out of the waiting room if necessary. She got up though, and her hand was so numb from holding his hand so tightly she hadn't realized she was still holding on. He seemed to think this was on purpose, and got up with her. He called out to Molly "Stay here, I'll be back". She was glad for his company despite her saying she wanted it, because at this point she thought any form of speech would be impossible. They were taken back to another room, where Natara was given a rather large hospital gown to change into behind a curtain. Afterwards she was told to lay down on a stretcher-type bed, and told the anesthesiologist would be in shortly. "This is it then" she said quietly, once again strangling Mal's hand. He seemed to try and give another reassuring squeeze, but gave a weak one because of how tightly Natara was holding on. Another man came in, not even saying a word to her before grabbing the arm not covered by Mal's. She only felt a prick before something ice cold ran up her arm. She could feel her hand slacking, black creeping in the corners in her eyes. At first she tried to fight the oncoming darkness, but quickly found she no longer cared if it engulfed her or not. She no longer cared about anything, which felt like a burden coming off of her back considering the last few days. Her vision went completely black, and she thought she heard Mal's voice one last time. She wasn't sure if it was real or imaginary, but swore she heard him say "see you later Nat". Then everything slipped away.


	30. Chapter 30

Mal had returned to Molly, sitting fairly impatiently for someone to call him back. Despite his reassuring words to Natara, he was worried himself. He tried not to show it for Molly's sake, but she seemed to pick up on it for she kept asking him kindly to 'stop drumming his fingers'. After a long time, the same woman that had called Natara back gestured for him to come. Before he could ask about Natara, the woman said "Both your wife and child are fine Mr. Fallon. You wife is still waking up, but we thought you and your daughter would like to see your new child". Mal smiled and thanked her, grabbing Molly's hand and practically dragging her to keep up with the woman's quick pace. She walked into a room where she instructed him and Molly not to follow. She returned several minutes later, holding a infant swaddled in pink. Mal took the bundle, bending down so Molly could see. "Molly, this is your new sister". She smiled, but Mal thought he saw something flash in her eyes. _Envy? Love?_ He didn't know, but it was gone in an instant, and he took it for a trick of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done with that part. This still isn't over though...sorry if your getting a little board with how long it is.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Molly looked where her Halloween costume lay on her bed. It was a matching one to Bailey's, but she hadn't picked it. Bailey wanted to go as a ballerina, and Molly had complied. She didn't want to go as that though, and she didn't know why it was such a big deal in her mind. Neither of them even liked dancing, why one earth would Bailey think it was a good costume? She glanced at the clock, there was only a half an hour until she had to be ready by, and she still didn't know what she wanted to go as. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she was shocked that she didn't think of it before.

* * *

><p>Mal, handing the little bundle that was Sam back to Natara so she didn't even stir, called "Molly, it's time to go". Molly came out, but not in the costume he had taken her out to get, after many 'please's from her. She was in her own jeans and sneakers, but had clearly stolen one of his own shirts and jackets. "That doesn't look like a ballerina. What'd you change your mind to?" he said, unable to stop himself from smiling.<br>"I'm you, dad. Ballerina's don't save people, and I don't want to be a ballerina when I grow up". Mal couldn't help but smile. "Come here" he said. She came over and took his hand, and he grabbed the shield with the letters 'S.F.P.D' across it. His badge. Molly smiled and Mal said "Just make sure you don't lose it".

* * *

><p>Molly pinned the badge in a way that made it obvious on Mal's shirt. He grabbed her hand as they bid goodbye to Natara, who was holding Sam in the crook of her arm. She remembered something her father had said long ago, during the periods of time Molly always thought if as his 'breaks'. Times when he seemed to return to the world of the sane, when he loved his wife and daughter. When Molly could pretend she was normal, though this was usually short-lived, as hurting her mom seemed to be like an addiction for him.<p>

_"You can be a momma's girl or a daddy's girl, but you can't be both"._

She had been a 'momma's girl', and upon reflection she thought maybe this was why her father made her aide in hiding his crimes. He wanted her to be a 'daddy's girl'. He had gotten his way. She certainly wasn't a 'momma's girl' anymore. She was a daddy's girl now, just not to him. It was as if as she and Mal parted from Sam and Natara, that showed how it would always be. And if it meant she would be with one of the few beings she still trusted, she was perfectly fine with never being a 'momma's girl' again. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this update is rather late, I had to work on a project. I like to update every day because I know I hate waiting, but better late than never. Also I'm working on another story, but I want to write the first few chapters so can get a better idea of how it's going to go. I'm going to wait to post it until I get more chapters done on this, because I only got one chapter written today and I feel like I'm getting lazy.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Halloween had passed, and October faded away. Sam turned three weeks old, and Mal still insisted she looked more like Natara with every growing day. She already had her exact eyes and olive skin, and the fuzz on her head was the same coffee-color. She was still on maternity leave, and it was much to Molly's displeasure that she was always home with the often screaming Sam when she got home from school. She often took refuge in her room, and found Natara didn't bug her for she had her hands full with the screaming infant. At first Molly had been afraid of losing Mal to Sam, but quickly found that as Sam was usually with Natara, Mal usually went out of his way to make sure she wasn't ignored. One day she came from school, happy that Mal would be hope early today and promised to take her to join Girl Scouts, which she had wanted to do for a long time. She walked inside, finding for once a calm Sam and a crying Natara.  
>Seeing Molly, she didn't even let her put her things down before she said "Come on, we're going down to your dad's work".<br>Molly knew that tone. The worry, the doubt. The hurt that she had trusted someone, but it had been snatched away by something you can't control. She had heard it in her own voice before, and a small thought made her thing maybe she and Natara weren't different after all.  
>"Why? What's going on". Natara didn't answer, but mearly grabbed Sam's diaper bag as she ushered Molly out the door. "Dad didn't come home today, did he?" she said quietly. Natara didn't respond, but Molly knew she was spot-on.<p>

Mal, who was partnered temporarily with Ken, shoved the unresisting suspect in the back.  
>"Wait! I can explain!" the woman of only maybe twenty-four cried.<br>"Then you have nothing to worry about" said Mal, shutting the door on her. He got in on the passenger side, Ken already starting the car and driving across the abandoned highway, desolate as it was getting late. "Crap, I was supposed to be back a half hour ago" he said.  
>"Relax, it's only an hour away. Call ahead" said Ken.<br>"No signal" said Mal, checking his phone.  
>"Try mine" said Ken, "On the dashboard".<br>Mal did, and Kens had no signal either. Before Mal could say anything, the car made a sudden noise like a dying cat. Is slowed, then began to stop. Ken pulled over to the side of the road, and just in time. The car came to a complete stop as soon as he got off the road.  
>"Well this is awkward" said the girl in the back.<br>Mal and Ken got out, lifting up the front of the hood to look inside. A cloud of foul-smelling black smoke billowed up, almost causing Mal, who had bent his head to peek inside, to cough.  
>Ken opened the front door to look at the radio "No signal" he said, still holding the receiver.<br>"Ah, hell" said Mal through his coughing.


	33. Chapter 33

Natara found herself nervously bouncing baby Sam on her lap as if to rock her to sleep, although she already was resting. Molly had taken to imitating what she had seen Natara do when she was nervous, and constantly bit her lip. All Natara could think of as she sat in the crime lab with Amy was raising Molly and Sam by herself. She knew it was stupid to worry, Mal could be perfectly fine. He could take care of himself. Still, these thoughts crept into her mind, reaching to the darkest of places. Mal, shot and dying slowly on the ground. Mal, long gone after a car accident. They gradually darkened, showing the possibilities of what could be in her mind like a slideshow. People walked by, trying and failing to call Mal. She held Sam close, as if it were a part of Mal no one could take away.

Molly saw as Natara held Sam close, saw her eyes big and frightened. She remembered how she can done something similar when she was crying, had placed the little talisman of hope on her own neck to bear. She pulled it out of it's hiding place, her shoe, placing it in her palm. This went unnoticed by Natara. She looked at it a moment, remembering what it meant to her. It was a reminder that Mal loved Natara, and that meant she should too. That as much as she didn't want to admit it, Natara genuinely tried to help her. Without a word, she took the little charm and nudged it in Natara's hands, that were currently occupied by Sam. She transferred Sam to the crook of her arm, holding the little charm in her palm and staring for a moment. Molly thought Natara might cry. Rather sadly, she said "I'm going to go see if anythings come up upstairs. Stay here with Amy". She got up, almost getting to the door. Molly wanted desperately to call her back, for her to stay. Her mind wildly seemed to forget what she usually called her, and she called almost instinctually "Mom".  
>Natara froze in the doorway. She looked at her attentively, as if listening to confirm what she had called her. "Mom, don't leave me" said Molly. She came back and sat with Molly, letting her hide her face in her shoulder as she somewhat awkwardly hugged her over Sam. Molly breathed deeply as if a weight had been taken off her chest. She didn't know what was so hard about saying that word, but it felt natural. She knew she wasn't replacing her mother, but had simply allowed another person to enter her life. One who unconditionally loved her, and wasn't that really what a mother was?<p>

Mal, after several 'it's not going to work' comments from Ken, finally worked the paper clip into where the broken piece was. He removed the real piece, and yelled for Ken to start the car. He let out a breath of relief when it started, and quickly hopped in the car before the paperclip came lose and they were stranded again. Ken drove, and Mal waited for the paperclip to come lose. It didn't though, and held up until they pulled into the stations parking lot. He heard his name called, several cries of 'Daddy!' and got out. He didn't even see the parking lot before a veil of coffee-colored hair obscured his vision, and felt Sam in between him and Natara. He heard Molly's voice, and pulled away to better pick his little daughter up for a hug.  
>"Mom thought you were dead" she announced.<br>"Did not!" said Natara playfully, almost crying with happiness. But Mal was focused on what Molly had called Natara. He smiled, finally happy Molly had accepted this was her crazy lovable somewhat messed-up family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm very sad that this is over. Although…I kind of want to make this a tetralogy. I really like writing for Molly, and I can't believe I was going to kill her in '<em>Never Give Up Hope<em>'. Anyways, if I decide to write a forth one it'll be like '_Never Give Up Hope_'. A little fluff, a little action. This was my idea: Geniveive Collins finds out about Molly and thinks she'll be better than having Natara, because she's a child and can be manipulated easier. She kidnaps Molly and tries to 'take her under her wing'. **  
><strong>I'm not sure if I want to do it yet, I'm going to write a few chapters and see how it goes. I'll probably do it though because I'll honestly miss writing about Molly. I literally died a little until I thought of this idea to continue it, and when I got the idea it was about two in the morning…I couldn't sleep until I got the idea down. It's a work in process, and hopefully (if it's not too awful) I'll post it soon. Thanks so much for reading my rather long story! I loved all the reviews and can't believe how many people liked it! Thank you so so so so much! (as a side note fixing a car with a paperclip is very possible...I've done it before. It held up for an eight hour van ride :P )<br>**


End file.
